Nocturnally Yours
by Katie of Gryffindor
Summary: Harry wanders the halls to clear his mind so he can sleep. One night, he's surprised by another wanderer. (slash)


****

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'm not JKR. I'm definitely not that cool. I just play with the boys. *evil grin*  
**Author's Notes:** Written in 30 mins, plus a quick read-through when I was finished. I might continue this and turn it into a full-fledged fic, so the rating might change. I like the story idea, so if you want to see more, let me know. And of course, feedback is always more than welcome. *grin*   


****

Nocturnally Yours

By Katie of Gryffindor

Harry Potter walked down the corridor lazily, running his hand along the cold stone to his right. He couldn't sleep. As usual. Ever since the whole scene with Cedric, Harry had either dreadful nightmares or insufferable insomnia. After fifth year, he had taken to walking the halls of Hogwarts at night. The hush that fell over the school at three in the morning was extremely calming to him. 

In sixth year, he had been given so many detentions for his nocturnal wanderings that Dumbledore had sat him down to discuss what was troubling him so.

__

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked the headmaster sadly.

"Too much on my mind, that's all," answered a groggy Harry. Snape had caught him roaming for the third time in as many days, and now Dumbledore felt the need to discuss things. 

Dumbledore nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry shook his head. "I just want to be able to walk and think. My wandering the halls isn't for the 'fun' of breaking rules. It makes me sleepier." 

Dumbledore sighed. "Well, I suppose you can have permission to do so from now on. We can't have you getting too many detentions, can we?" The old man smiled. 

Harry rose to his feet. "Thank you sir."

Now seventeen, Harry had taken to wandering just about every night. It gave him time to ponder the direction of his life, and the wonderings of his heart. Yes, Harry Potter was in love. But his love was unrequited, and that was what drove Harry mad. 

As Harry walked down the shadowy corridor, he heard a soft noise coming from ahead of him. It sounded like the slapping of bare feet on stone. None of the torches were lit, and Harry had wretched night vision, so he could do nothing but increase his pace to find out what the sound could possibly be. His stocking feet slipped a bit as he hurried down the corridor to find out what made the noise.

All at once, he found the culprit. More exactly, he ran _into_ the culprit, he and the culprit fell to the floor in a tangled heap. Harry tried to extricate himself from the pile of limbs as he asked, "Who is this?"

"Potter?" came the replying question.

"Malfoy?" 

"Bloody hell, Potter. You need a better set of eyeglasses if you couldn't even tell it was me." 

Harry and Malfoy untangled themselves and separated carefully. "What are you doing?" asked Harry, standing.

He could just barely see Malfoy standing as well. "Wandering the halls. One would think that was obvious."

Harry pursed his lips. "Well yes, but what for?"

"Nosy, aren't we, Potter?" Harry could tell from Malfoy's tone that he was on the receiving end of the Malfoy Sneer. "I've been having trouble sleeping, if you must know. And why is the Golden Boy wandering aimlessly?"

"Same reason as you." Harry turned away from Malfoy, his mind roaring. _Ask him to join you,_ screamed Harry's head. _You finally have Lover Boy alone. Ask him to keep you company!_ He glanced back over his shoulder. "Would you care to join me in wandering?" asked Harry tentatively.

There was silence, and Harry thought that Malfoy must have moved off. But then-

"Why not. Less chance of getting detention if I'm with you, I suppose." Malfoy came to stand next to Harry, and the two moved together down the dark hall. After a short walk, they reached the Entrance Hall. Draco moved to a window and looked out. 

__

He looks like an angel in that moonlight, thought Harry. Malfoy turned and their eyes connected. Harry felt as though he could see right into Malfoy's soul in that moment. And he saw something there he just had to ask about.

"Malfoy, what do you really think of me? Really."

Malfoy's face screwed up in thought. "Really? Well, I think you're a bit of a brown-noser. But other than that, I don't you're too bad." Malfoy shrugged. 

"Are you sorry we've not been friends all these years?" asked Harry. "Honestly."

Malfoy stared straight into Harry's eyes. "Yes."

Harry's heart started racing. _Maybe there's hope…_ He stuck out his hand. "Then let's be friends. Let's not be childish anymore."

Malfoy took his time, studying Harry. Apparently he saw what he needed to see. He reached out and took Harry's hand. "Friends, then."

A smile lit Harry's face. _One step closer. _They released the other's hand and stood in comfortable silence. 

Harry yawned suddenly. Malfoy smiled. "We should be off to sleep, I suppose."

Harry nodded. "I suppose." He started toward the Gryffindor Tower as Malfoy started toward the dungeons. 

"Harry?"

Harry's eyes grew wide at the sound of his given name and he turned. "Yes, D-Draco?"

"Let's meet for a walk tomorrow, alright?" asked Malfoy carefully. 

Harry grinned at his newfound friend. "Alright." 

With that, Malfoy nodded curtly. "Till then."

"Till then." Harry watched Malfoy's retreating back. And he smiled. _Maybe there was a chance…_ He sighed and climbed the steps. Suddenly, he was extremely tired.


End file.
